Making Our Marks
by lolacola27
Summary: The Winx daughters are now at Alfea. Someones out to get them and will try and kill them at any chance he gets. When problems start appearing at random, will the girls be ready to fight for their lives, or break under pressure?


So, here I am. This is the start of my life. I looked at the gates of Alfea in front of me. Let me introduce myself, I'm Aria, the princess of Tides. My parents are Layla and Nabu and my mom was once apart of the famous Winx Club.

Now I guess you can say it's my turn and my five other best friends are also attending this college with me and we're now all Freshman. All of us are 16 years old, too.

I kissed my parents good-bye, grabbed my three suitcases and my over the shoulder suitcase and walked through the gates.

"Ari! Ari!" One of my best friends, Marigold, called as she ran to me. I stopped and let go of my suitcases while Goldie ran and gave me a hug. "I missed you, girly!" I said as I hugged her back.

"Me too! By the way, your rooming with Eva! I'm with Ana, and then Tailynn and Raina are together...AND WE'RE ALL IN ROOMS RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!" Goldie screamed the last part and started jumping and screaming and so did I. This for sure is going to be an awesome year!

Oh, Goldie is Flora and Helia's daughter, Eva is Stella and Brandon's daughter, Ana (short for Orianna) is Bloom and Sky's daughter, Taley (short for Tailynn) is Tecna and Timmy's daughter, and then Raina is Musa and Riven's daughter.

"Here, let me help you." Goldie offered and grabbed two of my rolling suitcases. I grabbed my other rolling suitcase and headed towards check in.

Today I'm wearing a Adidas sweatshirt, Pink yoga pants, and Ugg Moccasins. My wavy dark chocolate hair is in a high side ponytail that reaches a couple inches past my right shoulder blade. I have a lace headband in my hair also. **(Outfit links on my profile!)**

"Name?" A middle aged woman barked at me as I got to the front doors of Alfea. "Princess Aria Benson of Tides." I said. "Room 135, East Wing. You'll be sharing with Princess Eva of Solaria...I wish you the best of luck." She mumbled the last part.

"That's Delia. She's the niece of the old assistant headmaster, Grizelda. Apparently Mrs. Grizelda wasn't to fond of Stella so I guess that's why Delia isn't to fond of Eva." Goldie whispered to me as we walked into the school.

Goldie and I made my way up to Eva and I's room, which is on the east side of the school. So once you go up stairs and turn right, that's a hall of rooms and at the end of that hall is another turn and that's where the rest of the East Wing rooms are. Half way down that hallway is where our rooms are.

Rain and Taley's room is to the right of mine and Eva's room and then between Rain and Taley's, and Eva and I's room on the opposite side of the hallway is Goldie and Ana's room.

Goldie opened the door to Eva and I's room and Eva squealed with delight when she saw me and jumped up off of her bed to hug me.

"Dawling, I'm so happy we get to room together! I have missed you so incredibly much! Ever since our summers were jam packed with royalty stuff, I'm so glad all six of us can reunite!" Eva said while hugging me while I hugged her back.

"Where's Taley, Ana, and Rain?" I asked, realizing they would have been in here by now if they heard Eva squealing. Maybe they didn't get here yet?

"They went to down town Magix to get their ears spelled for gauges and their fourth holes pierced. Well third hole piercing for Taley. We're all princesses, we need to look proper so I bet their parents are going to flip shit when they see them whenever that will be. Oh well, we're college girls now. Time to be crazy!" Eva said.

Goldie and Eva helped me unpack, make my bed, put clothes in my closet, and what not until finally we were done. The other girls came back around four p.m. so we all had time to talk.

"So orientation is at five p.m. so talking time!" Eva said in a sing song voice. "I can't believe we're actually here!" Rain said with astonishment.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Goldie said with mini claps. "Oh, and Ana brought... 240-" Ana cut Goldie off. "242." Ana corrected her. "242 boxes of Lemon Heads."

"Damn, Ana! Why do you have so many boxes?!" I said, looking at her. "Okay, what if someone tries and steals them?" Ana defended herself.

"You would kill them?" Taley guessed for her. "Yeah, you're right." Ana said, with a laugh. "No one touches my Lemon Heads. Besides you guys. No one else." Ana said.

"Okay, Ana. Calm down there." Rain said. "I don't know how I will get up in the morning. On Solaria, we have two suns and I usually rise with the second one." Eva explained.

"Well, sorry deary, but this isn't Solaria anymore." Taley pretended to feel sympathetic by putting her hand over heart and her other hand on Eva's shoulder while making a frown-y face.

"Woah...woah...woah woah woah woah woah." Ana said while getting up from sitting on the bed and looking at all of us then turned to Taley.

"Are we quoting 'Wizard of Oz'? Because if we are, I fucking love that movie." Ana said, dead serious. "What the hell is 'Wizard of Oz'" Taley asked Ana and Ana just froze like a statue.

"What...did...you...just...ask?" Ana said, as she slowly turned her head towards Taley. "Ana, only your mom grew up on Earth." I explained to her.

"Oh yeah. Want a Lemon Head?" Ana offered us all Lemon Heads. "You're so strange, funny, and crazy." Rain said about Ana. "Sums it up." Ana said, nodding her head.

"Anyone home sick yet?" I asked the girls. "Um, no." Rain said, laughing. "Raina!" Goldie scolded her and slightly smacked her arm.

"What?! My dad is always wanting me to train and my mom is always wanting me to sing and play the flute. Well, I'm a lazy person who enjoys eating, and...that's about it." Rain explained.

I won't lie, all of us are super skinny. We can eat so much and our metabolisms just burn it right off. It's so helpful! "I mean, I will miss my mom because we go shopping together all the time but, she will come and visit!" Eva said with a smile.

"I don't know, I just wish my parents wouldn't have taught me everything should be decided logically. I mean, I'm not saying I should just make a stupid decision but even if it's the most logical and my heart says otherwise, I should go with my heart because sometimes, it just works out better. But no, my parents always remind me 'Think logically, not stupidly.'" Taley told us.

"Well, Tay. Your parents aren't here now and we're on our own. This is the start of your life, choose how you want to live it." I told her. She offered me her hand so I could high-five it.

"Become a motivational speaker, please." Goldie said to me. "Oh okay, I'll get right on that." I said sarcastically.

"I just hate how over-protective my family is. I think that's why sometimes I'm a little bit off my rocker because I really didn't have friends as a child and at school, I tried making friends but I never really could trust anyone because of how rich I am. I had a couple friends use me but I had to lie to my parents about it and say 'Oh, I just like to be by myself' because then they would try to find me friends if they knew I wanted them but yet couldn't find any. They try to hard to make me happy. I'm never really actually happy in the end. Like when my mom tried to find me a date for my schools graduation dance. Uhh, it was so embarrassing!" Ana said.

"Good thing all of us hung out every weekend!" Goldie reminded us. "True that! I hate how proper I have to be at my palace. I told my mom that the outfit I'm wearing right now is just a relaxing outfit for me because it's comfy and I'm so nervous but really, I'm not nervous and this is my new daily outfit." I said while laughing.

"Nice!" Rain said and we fist pounded. "I won't lie, I'm going to miss my parents. I know our brothers are all at Red Fountain but still, it's hard." Goldie told us.

"Don't worry Mary, we're here for you." Ana reassured her. It's funny, Ana is the only one to call Goldie 'Mary'. None of us ever questioned it because it's Ana, she's a little strange (in a good way).

"Well girlies, we better get to the courtyard." Eva said, getting up off her bed. We followed her out the door, down the hallway, down the stairs and out to the courtyard.

"Welcome, ladies! This is going to be another good year! My name is Mrs. Zaneya. I'm Mrs. Faroganda's granddaughter, so if your mothers went to this school, that's who the had." Mrs. Zaneya introduced herself. The girls and I are standing towards the back of group.

"Freshman: You will be trying to earn your Winx. Sophomores: You will be trying to earn your Charmix. Juniors: You will be trying to earn your Enchantix. Seniors: You will be trying to earn your Believex. Failure to earn your goal means you fail the year." Mrs. Zaneya said.

Then she went over rules, how long classes are, what time each period starts, and meal time. After that, the girls and I headed down to the Magix beach for some girl time. We sat in a circle on the sand.

"I don't think I will get the Dragon Fire that my mom has. I'm pretty sure it only goes to one person so I just have the power of fire." Ana said with a sigh.

"You never know! Maybe you have some of it!" I said positively. "Okay, if it happens you can have a box of my Lemon Heads." Ana said.

We all laughed about that. Ana is the hilarious one of our group. "My mom texted me and said 'You forgot your flute at home.' and I replied 'Sorry Mom, it reminds me too much of home. Don't send it.' Ana, will you burn it if she does?" Rain asked Ana.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ana said and then high-fived Rain. "So, who wants pizza?" Eva suggested. All of us automatically yelled, 'YES!' and with that, we walked to downtown Magix and went to this cute little pizzeria.

We got two large pizzas, because lets face it. We're teenage girls and just because we're princesses doesn't mean we don't eat tons. Goldie did a teleportation spell back to her and Ana's room, we turned on the TV and watched the latest gossip.

Apparently the biggest gossip right now is that Queen Phipha of Dentron had an affair with her personal bodyguard and since she's married to the King, that's how she became royal but now that he kicked her out of the palace and his life, she's just a regular commoner.

"That sucks. If I ever cheat on my husband, I will still be royal at the end of the day." Eva said, in a 'no big deal' tone. "Eva!" Taley and Goldie scolded her.

Eva just laughed it off and we joined in. "I like being royal, but then again sometimes I wish I could have gone out and done my own thing." Goldie confessed.

"Goldie...if you think none of us in this room have snuck out of our palaces or ran away from our parents, then you're wrong!" Rain said with laugh. Goldie gasped. "You mean, you guys have snuck out before?" Goldie said in disbelief.

"Oh God yeah." "Of course!" "Just climbed down the wall." Are the responses she got.

"I told my parents I was going on a run at the beach and I actually did go for a run but then I got to the end of the beach line and it was all woods and through the woods was the capital of Tides so I just decided I would look through it because the only time I was there was really just to sit in a car and parade around, waving to people with my parents and brothers. So, I went to the park and ran through there and went to a little coffee shop and got something to drink and by the time I walked out of the coffee shop, about 100 palace guards were walking the street looking for me." I said my story and started laughing at the end.

"When I was four, I was playing in the backyard of the Sparx palace and my parents and I'm pretty sure all of your guy's parents were there and we have a patio coming out of the second story so I was playing in the back with like my look a like doll and then I say a little nymph fairy so I wanted to follow it and so I did and I guess my parents, your guys's parents, and the guards weren't looking and so I just followed her into the woods. I was in there for about a good hour until a couple guards found me sitting by a small creek. From what my mom said a couple years ago is that Brandon looked to the backyard and went 'Where did Ana go?' and my mom started screaming because I was gone." Ana said her story and I wasn't surprised at all because Ana always ran off as a child.

"I just climbed down the palace while and said 'See you later, bitches!' Yeah, I didn't get far because the palace guards heard me say that..." Rain said and hung her head down in shame.

"I really, really, really, hated ballet with a passion when I was a child so when I was 11, I always went to ballet right after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays so one Tuesday afternoon, instead of walking down the block to my ballet class, I stayed after school and stayed with the science club. So since I didn't arrive at my class, they called my parents since my mom didn't call and say I wouldn't be attending class. Then the palace called the school and I remember the principle of the school I went to run in, gasping for air and saying 'Yeah, she's here with science club.' and my parents weren't even that mad since I was doing something that dealt with technology and being smart." Tay explained with an annoyed expression.

"My mom and I were in one of the malls on Solaria and it was super busy so I took that opportunity to go off on my own. I walked straight out of the mall when my mom was looking at some clothes through the shop window. I made it to the main street where they had street performers and I remember watching this boy around my age, I was 11 at that time by the way, play the violin and absolutely loving it but then guards came and brought me back to my mother." Eva said with a sigh.

"Wow, you guys have guts." Goldie said, astounded. After that, all of us headed off to bed and awaited for our first day of classes.

**Woo, first chapter done :) links for outfits are on my profile and please review! Nicely please ;)**


End file.
